Dela
by pinkpower
Summary: That little small fry does seem to be leaving the men in her life with joy? Lots of implied Jessie, with sprinkles of Nahuel and Edward.


**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

**Don't like, refrain from reading. Duh!**

A small girl crouched low before the wide trunk of a pine tree, observing the way a female tarantula used her long, thin, eight legs to move about her habitat. She was infinitely fascinated by this creature much more delicate than her, pressing her little pink palm against the brown bark. Giggling, Renesmee felt amused teak eyes watching her closely with equal delight and wonder from behind her—Nahuel, of course. He couldn't help but let a light chuckle ripple from his throat as that little monster played around. Renesmee was such a gentle thing—the way her fingers carefully hovered just about the tarantula as it crawled slowly onto her forearm.

How could anyone be so adorable?

"Renesmee!" Nahuel called out, somewhat desperate to get more acquainted with this new half-human half-vampire—the very own would one day transform into a enchantingly gorgeous, young woman—the very one that he was in no way related to.

The child turned her head to look at mocha-skinned man, her bronze ringlets swaying to and fro as she did so. He was instantly mesmerized by how the dimming rays of the sunlight captured those cherry pink lips while they curled back into a smile. She was at his side in a millisecond with her new friend safely tucked between her hands.

"Nahuel, look! I thought that I should name her Fae," Nessie laughed, showing Nahuel the tarantula. "Isn't she pretty?"

He nodded, allowing the critter to stroll onto him. "Yes, Fae is very pretty."

Nahuel never imagined he could be so sweet to anyone outside of his family back home, but when a pixie-like vampire and her mate—Alice and Japser—came to his abode pleading with him to help save their niece, something in him started to change. He was supposed it was because the Cullen coven was so legendary, yet actually his ears were instantly intrigued about the prospect of another half-breed living amongst them. On the surface, Nahuel felt obligated to protect his kind, but deep down there was another reason. . . However, things changed when her age was mentioned.

Oh, yes. Anyone could see that Renesmee would become a lovely heartbreaker when she would begin to blossom in the right places, but Nahuel could never be so nefarious with her no matter how old she was. It was impossible, and he wouldn't dare even think about falling in love with her. The very thought made his stomach churn with distaste.

Renesmee was just so kind to everyone, but upon seeing her for the first time Nahuel quickly realized he was no match for—

As if on cue, Renesmee's fawn eyes shifted to the ground, absolutely forgetting about everything else, trying to register the sound of a human heartbeat. She lit up, dashing into Jacob's ready arms as he came into view.

"Jacob!" Renesmee sang merrily.

And that shape-shifter instantly mirrored her expression; a big, dopey gin plastering his face. It wasn't even a competition (if ever there were one)—Renesmee and Jacob belonged to each other like the sun and moon belonged to the sky. No one could ever take his place in her life.

"Hey, Nessie"—that was the babyish nickname Jacob had given Renesmee the day she was born—"what's kickin'?"

"Oh, nothing much," she giggled at him as Jacob set her on the ground. At last, he acknowledged Nahuel. "I've been playing with Nahuel all afternoon, Jacob! We played tag, hide-and-go-seek, and we had a peanut butter and blueberry jelly sandwich that Grandma made us for lunch. It was delicious!"

"That sounds like fun." Whereas the poor werewolf had to endure a long, rough day of performing Alpha responsibilities, but it was all worth it if his favorite person was happy. "Thanks for watching her, man."

"Anytime, furball," Nahuel replied, his voice vacant of aggression. He let Fae down, and turned away from Jacob and Renesmee. She had rambled on about her best friend during their lunch, explaining to him how Jacob would morph into a giant wolf and they would chase each other around the woods.

Nahuel figured Renesmee would want some quality time with her best friend, missing him so much despite knowing he would come over later—_just one of the mysteries of imprinting_? He smiled to himself, making his way to the Cullen's living room for some relaxation where Edward could be found, spying through the glass wall.

"Protective parent?" He inquired, smirking.

"No," Edward answered simply, an appearance of untainted glee washing over his solid features.

He loved watching Renesmee running around with Jacob, enjoying what little time she had left of childhood. Even now, everything was unraveling too fast for Edward's liking. Already, Nessie would become a bouncing bunny whenever Jacob Black was near, and her need—no—her need for her faithful companion increased with each fleeting second. There would be a day in the not-too-distant future when Nessie would no longer rely on the mere satisfaction of a platonic bond with Jake.

But for now, Edward was only happy to see his baby girl healthy, alive, and happy. In regards to her existence, no other alternative would do. Renesmee was much too significant, and never again would doubt and fear blind him of this fact. The vampire looked as if he were going to cry if the functions in his body allowed him—looked as if he would burst because of the content building within him.

She seemed to have that kind of purifying effect on people, especially men.


End file.
